


Hanging By a Thread

by moon_mynxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, puppet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mynxie/pseuds/moon_mynxie
Summary: Kankuro convinces Sakura to give stripping a try, but not in the conventional way...





	Hanging By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/gifts).



> This plot idea was given to me by @mummapaintstheblues, so if you enjoy please give her tumblr blog some love!

_Am I actually going to do this?_

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to steel herself as she waited quietly in the darkness. The only thing she could focus on was the gradual quickening of her heartbeat—- _badump, badump, badump—-_ telling her that she had made a terrible decision and that she should turn back now while she still had the chance.

But she didn’t.

She just kept standing there, scratching at the thin strips of clothing that clung to her body like wet tissue. The outfit had been left for her earlier in a dubious black box in front of her dressing room, marked with her name in bright scarlet letters. When she had opened it, she had nearly copped out of her decision right then and there.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she had slipped into the lacy black lingerie, crisscrossing midnight ribbons against her back and stomach, and donned a thin pair of sparkly cat ears. She had to admit, she felt sexy—-but the idea of stepping out in front of an audience dressed like this was…unthinkable. Even now, as she stood behind the curtain anticipating her cue to step out, her mind was screaming at her to go put her clothes back on.

But she didn’t.

“I can’t believe I let him convince me to do this…” she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

It had all started with a simple conversation two days ago. Kankuro had been giving her a tour around Suna, showing her all the sights and being his usual sarcastic, flirtatious self. Then Sakura had made the mistake of asking him a question.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?”

He had opened his mouth to answer, but then paused as a devilish look flashed through his eyes.

“Well…I kind of enjoy going to the gentlemen’s club.”

“You mean the stripclub?”

“Hey, that makes it sound raunchy.”

“That’s because it is.”

“I’ll have you know, those girls are very artistic and they make a killing doing what they do.”

Sakura had rolled her eyes at that. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kankuro.”

“I bet you’d like it.”

She had stopped in her tracks to stare at him, hands planted on her hips. “Would not.”

“Oh, you so would, Sakura. Hell, I bet in one night you’d make enough cash to buy that fancy medical bioanalyzer thingy you’ve been obsessing over.”

A beat.

“Really?” 

“Mm—hm.”

She had thought about it for a hair of a second before shaking her head. “Even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to dance like that.”

“Well…I suppose I could help…”

And that was when Kankuro had devised his plan of manipulating her movements on stage with his chakra threads. It was a brilliant idea, really, considering how fluid of a puppet master he was. With him guiding her, she was sure to win over an entire crowd of men, earning a shower of money that would have taken months of A- and B-rank shinobi missions to earn.

She had refused at first, but Kankuro—-being the sort of person who couldn’t shake an idea from his head once it had taken root—-had pressed her repeatedly until she finally caved.

And now here she was, standing behind a dark curtain with a massive wedgie, waiting to expose herself to a crowd of sleazy nobleman just to make a quick buck.

Perfect.

Before she could try to talk herself out of it again, a flashing light broke through the curtain, and then a heavy, reverberating beat started playing overhead. It was the kind of music Ino often liked to listen to—-rough, sensual, and dripping with erotic tension. The perfect soundtrack for what Sakura was about to do.

She gulped and then slowly parted the curtain.

The light was blinding at first, but she slowly got used to it as she stepped out onto the platform, sharp stilettos clacking against tile.

Immediately, her eyes settled over a sea of darkened silhouettes that stretched all the way to the back of the room. She couldn’t make out any of their faces, but she could tell they were intently watching her. Taking her in. Sakura became hyper aware of her body as she started briskly walking toward the pole in the middle of the platform. In front of it, there was a narrow catwalk that jutted toward the audience, surrounded by a circular row of seats that were all empty except for one. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then she recognized the purple-striped face and draping black hood.

Kankuro.

He was leaning back, a subtle smirk playing on his lips as he watched her approach.

_Of course he gets a front row seat,_ she silently grumbled.

The tiny quirk of his lips told her he was going to enjoy this—-if not for the sex appeal, then for the fact that he was going to see her cut loose for once. He had always taken pleasure in pushing Sakura past her comfort zone, but this particular idea would really take the cake. She knew he was going to lap it up as much as possible.

Just when Sakura was about to reach the pole, she felt a surge of chakra rush through her body. It was like touching metal to an electrical plug—-raw and cold and powerful, digging into her limbs with an iron grip. It was the most unusual sensation she had ever felt.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as if to ask, _are you ready?,_ and Sakura gave him a subtle nod.

Without hesitation, her hands were raised to grip the cool metal of the pole, and her leg hooked around it. Then she was swinging in a wide circle, bubblegum hair flying behind her.

Her limbs felt both rigid and loose, nerves tingling with unrestrained energy. Through no intention of her own, her body twisted and curved, bounced and twirled, bobbed and swayed. She had no idea she was even capable of moving in such a way.

After a few sweeps around the pole, her upper body tilted back as she held herself up by her legs, then she proceeded to twirl upside down.

_So…this is what it feels like to be a stripper._

Apparently, Kankuro had done his research. He knew every move, every angle, every push and pull. It was as if he had planned everything out in exact detail.

Sakura tried to catch a breath as her body flowed through the sequence. It felt so strange—-being an outside observer with barely any control over what was happening.

As she danced, the crowd barely budged in their seats. And they didn’t cheer or whistle.

Sakura found it unsettling, so she told herself to focus on Kankuro’s face and nothing else. He wore a different expression now, one she couldn’t quite read, as his fingers twitched against the armrests of his seat to control the chakra threads that ran through her.

_I wonder what he’s thinking._

They were only friends, she knew that. But she had to wonder whether he was getting something out of this. He hadn’t asked for a share of her money; in fact, he hadn’t made any requests of her at all. So…why was he helping her?

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as her body suddenly lifted into the air, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Glancing down at Kankuro, she saw his lip curve as his fingers started working a bit faster.

And then she was stripping.

Her fingers tugged beneath the material of her bra, slowly lifting it up. Heart racing, Sakura watched Kankuro lift his hand, and in turn, the garment was pulled over her head and tossed somewhere behind her.

_Oh my god, he can see my—-_

Sakura cut herself off as a feverish blush painted her face. She really hadn’t thought this through.

As her hips swayed mid air, her arms pushed toward the center of her torso to squeeze her breasts together, then let them go with a soft bounce.

Kankuro drew his tongue over his bottom lip as he made her repeat the act, and her blush deepened.

Sakura tried to look away, but an invisible force kept her eyes pinned to his. They were glittering darkly now, both intrigue and amusement swirling in their depths.

He was having _fun_ with her. She could see it clearly in his face.

With the music blaring in her ears, Sakura’s hands began wandering over her body, lifting to grope her naked mounds before letting them go. The motion was repeated several times as she floated, and then she was twirling and twisting around so the crowd could see her from all sides.

She was absolutely mortified, and yet…

Kankuro had leaned forward in his seat, fingers working overtime to control her every movement. His jaw was set, eyes narrowed, and he was softly biting his lip. When they locked eyes again, Sakura was surprised to feel a heat swirl in her lower belly.

She _liked_ the way he was looking at her.

As time went on, Sakura began to melt into the music. She didn’t try to resist any of Kankuro’s manipulations, even when he made her discard what little bit of clothing was left on her body. Her skin was flushed and gleaming with sweat, and though the audience was still glaringly unresponsive, she somehow knew she looked amazing.

Kankuro’s hands were no longer moving in little imperceptible flicks. Rather, he had begun to openly direct her body, as if it didn’t matter that there was an entire audience watching.

Sakura didn’t have the time to ponder it as she was swept left and right, up and down, back and forth, skin glowing under the flashing lights. She felt like an acrobat soaring through the air, light as a feather and high on the electric pulse of the music, and suddenly, she realized she was enjoying herself.

The dancing continued for several more minutes until Kankuro brought her back down to the floor.

Sakura thought he was going to lead her to the pole again, but instead, he pushed her down onto her hands and knees. Instantly, she started crawling down the catwalk.

The girl’s head was held firmly in place, gaze fixed on Kankuro as her hips swayed exaggeratedly with the ending beats of the song.

_What is he—-?_

Before Sakura could finish her thought, the track faded away, and she found herself on her back at the end of the catwalk, her tangled pink tresses dangling over the ledge.

There was a long moment of silence, and then a thunderous clanking sound like bones rattling together. Suddenly, Sakura was being showered with money.

Wide-eyed, she watched the bills flutter through the air, and through the gaps she caught sight of Kankuro slowly walking toward her. Since she was on her back, his form was upside down, but the expression in his eyes was still clear as day.

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine.

He stopped when he reached the stage, his crotch resting at her eye level, and she bit her lip at the giant bulge she saw there.

_I…turned him on?_

He dug a wad of cash from his pocket and threw it over her.

“Good job, Sakura.”

With that, he retracted his chakra threads from her body and watched her sit up.

She stretched her limbs a bit and then looked at him. “That was…”

Her words trailed off as she glanced around the room. The members of the audience were still silent and unmoving, and after a moment of squinting into the darkness, she came to a startling realization.

“Puppets?” she spat.  “They’re all puppets?”

A slow grin spread over Kankuro’s face. “Yes.”

“So…you were the only person watching me?”

A pause.

“Yes.”

Sakura bit her lip, her pulse quickening. She suddenly became very aware of her nakedness, and, with a frown, she threw an arm up in a vain attempt to cover herself.

“You tricked me!”

“No, I didn’t. I said you would make a lot of money doing this, and you did.”

“It’s all _your_ money.”

“So? You did me a service, and I paid you for it.”

“You rented out an entire club just for _this_?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “And it was worth it.”

Sakura paused. His words seemed to imply he had been wanting something like this from her for awhile. But how could that be? He had never really shown any interest in her before, at least, not overtly.

“Besides,” he continued quietly, “I knew you wouldn’t let me give you the money to buy that thing you want. So, this way, it’s fair.”

Sakura blinked.

They were silent for a long time before Kankuro stepped closer, causing the girl’s breath to catch in her throat. He planted his hands on the stage, trapping her between his arms as a heat pooled in his dark eyes. It was so strong it nearly scorched her flesh.

“Sakura.”

“Yes?”

“I want more.”

The statement burned a red trail across her cheeks as he lowered his face, lips hovering barely a centimeter over hers. Sakura trembled at the heat of his breath and the oaky scent that lingered on his clothes. She breathed him in, and on the exhale, one word escaped her mouth.

“Okay.”

.

.

.

Kankuro took a step closer, tracing a soft line over Sakura's lips with his thumb. His eyes turned a shade darker. 

“Do you trust me?”

The question sent a thrill through her body.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed. With one swift motion, she was suddenly lying flat on her back, unable to move.

He had reattached his chakra threads.

Smirking, the puppet master backed away and sat back down. “Give me a good show, Sakura.”

Before she knew what had hit her, she was surrounded by a group of looming silhouettes. The pale light outlined their features, and as her eyes focused, she realized they were puppets made in the likeness of their master. Rounded cat ears poked from the tops of their heads, and as they leaned in toward her, she saw thick purple stripes decorating their faces. They were _surprisingly_ realistic.

“Wha—-?”

Before Sakura could voice the question on her mind, she felt one of the puppets grope her breast. Its hand was cool to the touch, causing her nipple to pebble in its palm. She arched her back in response.

Another puppet approached her face, grazing two fingers over her lips before plunging them into her mouth. Sakura let out a surprised squeak, but at the slow in and out motions of its fingers, she gradually relaxed. The wood was unexpectedly smooth and sweet against her tongue.

Finally, a third puppet wedged itself between her legs, spreading them apart to caress her sex. Sakura let out a little squeal as the wooden digits came dangerously close to penetrating her.

Her eyes flickered toward Kankuro, whose lust-filled eyes cut into her like a knife. It was as if a flip had been switched inside him, filling his expression with a furious heat Sakura couldn't ignore. He was no longer the Kankuro she normally interacted with. He was urgent. Dangerous.

“I'm going to make that little pussy beg for me, Sakura.”

The woman reeled as she felt the puppet enter her, the ridges of its fingers hitting her perfectly. Instantly, she was hit with a wave of pleasure. She had no idea where it had come from.

_I can't believe he's…fucking me with his puppets._

A part of Sakura screamed that this was wrong. Or at least a little weird. But her body reacted differently.

As the puppets caressed her, she couldn't help feeling a surge of exhilaration. Her breath picked up, her heart raced, and a rosy flush settled over her skin. It felt _good._ Really good.

The puppets’ motions gradually intensified, and Sakura wriggled against the constraints of Kankuro's chakra threads. He was holding her perfectly in place, intent to play with her just the way he wanted.

Slowly, the puppet between her legs withdrew its fingers to circle her clit, spreading sexual fluid all over the swollen nub.

“Mm!” She let out a muffled cry around the other puppet's fingers, and Kankuro chuckled darkly.

“You like that, don't you?”

Sakura couldn't answer as the pressure mounted inside her. The chakra threads on her legs forced her thighs further apart, and she let out a sharp moan as the puppet stroked her harder.

“Yes, Sakura,” Kankuro breathed. “Show me how good it feels.”

Her eyes caught his again—-burning, glittering, _watching._ It seemed he was working himself up just as much as her.

Then, the puppet reached down and unzipped its pants, and the others followed. Sakura felt her eyes widen.

_Wait, what is—-?_

Her thoughts came to a still as she watched them unveil themselves.

A long, phallic shape pressed into her inner thigh, while two more stroked her hand and mouth. They were thick, equipped with little ridges that made her eyes widen in surprise.

Kankuro used his chakra threads to tilt her head, forcing her to look at him. There was a devilish look in his eyes. “I'm gonna open you up now.”

Sakura let out a gasp as something hard tapped her entrance. She looked down to see the puppet’s cock nestled between her thighs, ready to penetrate her. Meanwhile, the puppet beside her grabbed her by the jaw and rubbed the head of its erection against her lips. In response, she let her tongue flick across it, and through the corner of her eye, she saw Kankuro shiver.

_Can he somehow feel that?_

Her thought seemed to be confirmed as the puppet entered her mouth and the man let out a guttural growl, eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck.”

Emboldened, Sakura lapped and sucked at the puppet’s erection, and, in turn, Kankuro had the other puppet enter her.

Sakura’s throat hummed around the cock in her mouth, toes curling at the sensation of being stretched wide.

Suddenly, all three puppets were bucking into her, their motions speeding up every time she moaned or screamed. Kankuro let her know the effect it had on him.

“Yes, Sakura—--just like that. God, you're so fucking sexy.”

He was squirming in his seat now, eyes glazed over as he watched her give in to his puppets’ ministrations.

It wasn't long before the woman’s pleasure mounted to an overwhelming degree and she quickly tumbled over the edge.

Kankuro's puppets drove into her as she came, hard ridges grinding against her tongue, palm, and g-spot in a frenzy of sensation. By the time her orgasm faded, she realized the puppets had stepped away to make room for their master.

Panting, Sakura lifted her head, realizing he had released his chakra threads from her body.

The shadows and light intermingled over his form as he slowly approached, catching the firm line of his jaw and the wolfish look in his eyes. Even in the darkness, she could read the message there.

He was past wanting her now. He _needed_ her.

Without a word, he scooped her up, hauling her over his shoulder and heading toward the exit.

It took the woman a moment, but she finally found her voice. “Kankuro, where are you taking me?”

“My bed.”

Before she could respond, they were outside, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the Kazekage Palace. Kankuro made little work of unsealing the window to his quarters, depositing the naked girl onto his mattress once they were inside.

They stared at each other in the moonlight, and Sakura's heartbeat sped up again. With Kankuro looming over her like that, she felt a longing for him that she couldn't explain.

Silently, he lowered his body over hers, engulfing her in his warmth. At the same time, she felt his arousal brush her leg—--his puppets certainly hadn't been compensating for anything.

“You feel how hard I am for you?” he huffed into her ear. It was as if he had read her mind.

Sakura shuddered.

Grabbing his hand, she guided him to the wetness between her legs and whispered, “You feel how wet I am for you?”

He let out a sharp exhale. “Fuck, Sakura.”

They started out slow, Sakura winding her arms around his broad shoulders as he slated his lips over hers. A short kiss, and then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the body paint on his lips and relished the smooth motions of his tongue against hers, her body responding instantly.

He cupped her rear with his hands to pull her closer, palms rough and hot as they began caressing her bare flesh. She sighed in pleasure against his lips before pushing his hood back to comb her fingers through his hair. Then she grabbed at the material of his shirt, helping him wriggle out of it. After tossing the article onto the floor, he pressed his bare chest flush against hers.

Sakura hummed at the feeling of his rocky muscles grazing her stomach. His arms encircled her in a warm embrace, the bulk of his body contrasting sharply against her petite frame, enveloping her like a blanket. She could sense the strength coursing beneath his fingertips as they traced soft circles into her skin.

He was being gentle with her now, but she couldn’t help imagining a rougher side of him, one that came out when he was overwhelmed with desire. She found herself itching for it, yearning to draw it out like a bear from a cave.

 She brought her lips to his ear.

“Kankuro,” she whispered as her hands traveled down his torso. “You can have me however you like.”

His response was immediate, arms tightening around her as he let out a muffled groan. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and sank his teeth into her pale flesh. At the same time, he began to rub the spot between her legs.

“Mm!”

Sakura’s thighs clenched together at the rugged stroke of his fingers. The pleasure was too much for her to handle.

“Spread them.” His words came out as a rough demand.

Blushing, Sakura obeyed, parting her knees to give him greater access. He let out an appreciative grunt as his fingers worked magic against her sensitive flesh. She felt his teeth graze her shoulder, and then he bit her again. Hard.

The girl started letting out tiny whimpers, and Kankuro responded by slowing down his motions, teasing her. She bit back a desperate plea, but as she looked up at him, she knew her eyes revealed everything she was feeling.

The puppet master gave her a roguish smile before lifting his other hand to fondle her breast. His ministrations were brutish and heavy, yet somehow attentive. Sakura had _never_ been touched like this before, and she couldn't get enough of it.

“Look at you,” the man drawled, “Konoha's little pink-haired angel getting wet for a Sand nin.”

All she could do was squirm against his hand, sucking in a breath as his fingers wandered close to her entrance. She would have never thought Kankuro could sound so sexy. His words sent a rush of hormones straight through her bloodstream, heating up her entire body.

“After this, you're never gonna want to sleep with anyone from the Leaf.”

He captured her lips in another rough kiss before pulling away to watch her reaction. Flustered, Sakura averted her eyes, but Kankuro would have none of it.

“Look at me.”

Slowly, emerald green met black, and Sakura found herself instantly transfixed.

“Look at what I'm doing to you, Sakura.”

She hesitated, then lowered her eyes to the black-gloved hand stroking her folds. His fingers were…big. She couldn't stop herself from imagining what they would feel like inside her.

Wordlessly, the girl bucked her hips in an insistent plea, and Kankuro smirked.

“You're a lot hornier than I thought,” he said. He complied to her wish, though, plunging his digits inside her.

Sakura yelped, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“That's right. Let the whole village hear what I'm doing to you,” the man hummed. “Let them know you're _mine.”_

All she could do was fervently nod her head as he pumped harder. She could feel her entrance dripping all over his hand, and as he continued, she blushed at the squelching noises that filled the space between them.

“Fuck, you're so goddamn wet.”

His mouth found her neck again, rugged and needy, as he bucked lightly against her leg. While his fingers slicked in and out of her, Sakura's hand wandered below to rub the front of his pants. He groaned loudly.

She stroked him through the material, savoring the way he trembled under her touch and the way his hand jerked against her folds. Then she started to unzip his pants—-slowly.

Kankuro's motions faltered. He nuzzled her neck, breathing heavily against her skin.

Finally, his erection sprang from his pants, and Sakura wrapped her hand around it. It was feverishly hot and swollen, begging for release.

She started slowly pumping, drawing a deep growl from the man.

“You're so big,” Sakura breathed. She squeezed him tight, spreading his precum around his head while he bucked into her hand.

After a moment, her motions stilled as she gripped his thick shaft. He squirmed against her, craving friction.

Her voice came out in a bare whisper. “You wanna fuck my little pussy?”

“God, yes, Sakura.”

Rolling on top of her, he clutched her thighs and spread them apart, nestling himself in the space between. Sakura's center throbbed in anticipation, but he didn't give her what she wanted immediately.

She felt his swollen head rub circles against her clit, adding just enough pressure to make her writhe against the sheets. Her head snapped back, and she urgently bucked against him, drenching his arousal as he pumped back and forth. His shape and girth provided the perfect stimulation for her, and she found herself begging for more.

“Fuck me, Kankuro. Please!”

He let out a puff of breath, cock growing even stiffer against her wet flesh. Slowly, he dragged his head down her slit to rest at her entrance.

“Mmm.” She let out a long moan that made the man dig his fingers into her thighs.

“Are you ready, Sakura?”

She nodded urgently.

His hips pushed forward, causing his cock to prod into her. She mewled in delight, gripping the sheets as he slowly stretched her open. He was so _big._

Her body tingled around him, pleading for more, and he gave it to her. Inch by inch, he filled her up, letting out a surprised hiss once he was fully sheathed.

“God _,_ your pussy is so _tight_.”

She clenched her muscles, flashing a catlike smirk that had him twitching inside her. Without hesitation, he began a steady in and out rhythm.

“Kankuro,” she breathed into the night, stars filling her vision at the stretch of her walls around his throbbing cock. He hit every inch of her quivering tunnel, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body.

At first, he fucked her in slow, drawn-out pumps, allowing himself to explore her body. His breath came out in ragged pants, hands palming her flesh so hard she knew it would leave marks behind. Sakura watched him, enraptured by the deep thrusts of his hips, the muscles of his torso rippling with each motion.

Slowly, her eyes lifted to meet his, and she bit back a moan at the sexy look he was giving her—-brow furrowed in concentration, lips parted as he drew in labored breaths. He was stunning.

Kankuro seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“I don't know if I’ll last very long with you giving me that face, Sakura,” he huffed.

“I can't help it,” she mewled.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and before she could react, he dug his hands behind her knees and pushed her legs back.

“Mm!”

Pinning them down, he brought himself at a higher angle and began driving into her. The position caused her to tighten around him, and he let out a gasp at the heightened sensation.

“Oh my god!” Sakura squealed. He was hitting her g-spot with deep, urgent strokes, the pleasure almost unbearable. Her eyes rolled back, mouth gaping as she cried out, his name tumbling over and over from her lips.

“Sakura.” Kankuro was almost whimpering now.

He pulled back, using the tight muscles of her entrance to massage his head, then plunged back in. He repeated the motion until they were both flushed and struggling for breath.

Finally, Kankuro brought her legs to rest around his hips as he leaned into her, capturing her mouth in a sloppy kiss. As he pounded into her, she felt powerful currents of electricity shoot down her body, pooling at her core until she knew she was nearing the edge.

“Kankuro!” she shouted, just before her legs clenched and her pussy convulsed around him.

His teeth latched onto her shoulder, hands pinning her down as he slammed into her wetness. He let out a heavy moan, holding her in place while he reached his own climax. Sakura's eyes glazed over in ecstasy as she milked Kankuro's erection. Each flex of his cock intensified her own orgasm, and she bucked needily against him, clawing at his back with a high-pitched cry. They rocked back and forth, desperately clutching each other, until finally collapsing in exhaustion.

Sakura panted against Kankuro's shoulder, a quiet moan escaping her lips as his cock twitched a few more times. Then he pulled out, falling with a sigh onto the mattress beside her.

They lay still for awhile, the sound of their ragged breath drifting through the tiny room. Sakura blinked at the realization of what they had just done. She didn't regret it, but she also couldn't ignore her shock.

This was Kankuro. Brother of the Kazekage, powerful dignitary of the Sand, the famous puppet master whose skills were unmatched by anyone on his village. He was also her friend.

And he had just fucked her silly.

Before the thought could send her into a panic, Kankuro grabbed her by the wrists, hauling her onto the smooth, marbled muscles of his chest.

“Sakura.”

She glanced up to see a soft look on his eyes.

He smirked, raising a hand to flick the cat ears she hadn't realized she was still wearing. The headband dropped down over her eyes, and they both shook with quiet laughter.

Then he pulled it away.

Their eyes met, smiles quickly fading as the man tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered against the side of her head, then traced a line under her chin.

“Kiss me.”

The hushed whisper fell from Sakura's lips before she could stop it.

Kankuro pulled her close without hesitation. He grazed his lips against hers, breath fanning her skin, before slowly adding pressure. The kiss was sweet, tentative, wonderful. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she sank into the warm feeling it gave her.

When he pulled away, his eyes said everything Sakura needed to know.

He wanted her in more than just a physical way. She did, too. They both knew it, they both felt it. But neither dared say it aloud.

After a pause, Sakura poked him in the chest, grinning. “You know…you left all my money at the club.”

He looked at her for a moment, the realization slowly dawning on him.

Gently, he nudged her away and got up. She rested on her elbow to watch him put his shirt back. Then he headed for the window.

“I'll be back,” he said before pausing to look at her. She thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes. “Don't go anywhere.”

She smiled. “I won't.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just by my nature, I had to end with a bit of fluff haha. This was my first time writing this pairing, but I had a lot of fun with it! Hope you guys enjoyed as well <3


End file.
